


Setting The Table

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Nieces and Nephews [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Pevensie sets the Christmas table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting The Table

**Author's Note:**

> This originally appeared in one of [](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/)'s Grading Hell Theater posts.

It was Christmas morning.

Lucy was still spending some quiet adoration time with her pile of gifts, especially the religious poetry book Peter had found for her.

Edmund was busily humming and singing along with the record of hymns Father had purchased when he bought the new record player for Mum not long after he'd gotten back from the war. The Christmas Eve church service they'd gone to last night hadn't been enough for him, apparently.

Peter and Father were still cleaning up, folding paper and storing bows for next year.

Mum had just started cooking the feast-to-come.

And Susan was setting the table, carefully aligning all the silverware and making sure the bowls and forks were all in the right order.

"Susan," her father said as he walked through, "it's just us this year. The table doesn't have to be perfect. We're not expecting a visit from royalty."

Lucy broke down laughing in the next room.

"Yes, Father," Susan admitted quietly.

When he left the room, she started adjusting the napkins.

She only got to do this a handful of times a year, after all. She might as well do it right and make the process last.

  



End file.
